


Take me or leave me

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Best friend's brother, F/M, Finger Fucking, Flirting, Masturbation in Bathroom, Orgasm, Playing Hard to Get, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: You've been best friends with Shannon for a long time and Jared has always been into you but you feel he might not be trying hard enough. What happens when you tell him so?





	

“Remind me again why I had to pick up your dry cleaning again?” I asked, the phone between my ear and shoulder as I tried to unlock the Shannon's front door.  
_“Because I love you?”_  
“Stop being cute, you're never gonna have me.” I sighed dramatically as I let myself in.  
_“And don't I know it.”_ Shannon chuckled. _“I'll buy you a drink tonight?”_  
“Or ten.”  
_“Or ten.”_  
“Perfect!” I grinned. “I'll see you later.”  
I ended the call and put the phone in the back pocket of my jeans. I walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, as always I took a moment to admire the shark on the wall above the bed before I opened the closet and hung up Shannon's clothes. I probably should have just thrown them on the bed to show him I was not his personal assistant but I knew it would fall on deaf ears. He knew I didn't mind helping him out from time to time.  
“Shannon!” The voice startled me and it took a moment for me to catch my breath. “Shan, you home?!”  
“He's out!” I called back and within a few seconds I heard Jared walk up the stairs, his boots sounding lightly against the steps.  
“Of all the girls rummaging through my brother's closet for a shirt to steal you were the last person I'd expected.” He said as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched me turn around to face him.  
“I'm actually putting clothes back if you must know.” I said and continued doing just that.  
“Do you need any help?” He asked but before I could decline his offer he was standing behind me, his chest pressing against my back as he hung up a jacket.  
I could almost hear his smirk in the way he breathed against my neck and rolled my eyes when his fingertips brushed the sleeve of tattoos up my arm.  
“Are you done?” I asked as I turned around to face him, my chest now pressing against his. I could see his gaze flitting between my eyes and my lips and for a moment I wondered if he was a good kisser but when he didn't say anything I took a step back.  
He reached out a hand and caught me by the neck, hard enough to stop me from leaving but loose enough that I knew he'd let me go if I pushed him away. He closed the distance between us again and placed his other hand on my hip, his thumb rubbing circles over my hipbone.  
“Why do you keep pulling away from me?” He whispers in a voice that makes his words demanding. “Every time I get close you roll your eyes and ignore me...” The hand on my hip moved under my shirt to stroke the skin underneath and I had to stop myself from feeling the heat pool between my legs. “Do you really hate me that much, Kitty Cat?”  
His lips were at my neck and I shivered at the nickname.  
“I don't hate you, Jared.” I managed to get out without my voice shaking and pulled away from him. “You're just not trying hard enough to be interesting.”  
I ascended the stairs wondering if I had just flirted with Shannon's brother or told him I wasn't interested in him. I wasn't quite sure but I did know the celebration for Shannon's coffee company was only hours away and I needed to eat something before then so I got in my car and drove home.

“You look great!” Shannon all but screamed in my ear to be heard over the loud music playing in the club.  
“I feel great!” I shouted back and hugged him. Tight ripped jeans, sleeveless top to show off my tattoos and ankle boots, an outfit completely in black, made me feel like a million bucks.  
Of course Jared was present but he kept his distance for once so he's obviously taken it that I wasn't interested. It was actually kinda nice to be able to just spend time with Shannon without having Jared brushing against me or breathing against my neck and at the same time it was a little boring. I'd gotten used to his attention, the physicality of it, but he'd made his choice and now I had to live with it.  
About two drinks and as many shots later I'd walked into the bathroom to touch up my makeup when I heard the door lock behind me. I was actually relieved to see Jared standing there, his brown hair a mess of perfection and his blue eyes trained on me. I didn't move from where I stood, just watched him in the mirror as he walked up behind me. He took hold of my wrists and placed them in front of me so I was almost leaning over the sink, usually I would have rolled my eyes and walked away but I was tipsy and there was a calm about him that intrigued me. A dominance I'd never seen before and I'd be damned if I didn't stay to see more of it.  
He took a step closer, his hips just level with mine and pushed until I was thoroughly trapped between him and the counter. He removed his hands from my wrists and let his hands travel through my hair, moving to the side of my neck, trailing my spine down to where our hips connected before running them up my sides again.  
He did this a couple of times, just exploring and massaging my body as if he was warming me up. His hips had started moving against mine and I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on watching myself react to what he was doing to me in the mirror. His hands moved up my sides again but this time they went to my chest, feeling, almost weighing my breasts in his hands before he started massaging them as well.  
I could hear my own breathing grow heavier as his thumbs teased my nipples through the fabric and when one of his hands disappeared I let out a whimper at the loss but when I felt him pry it between me and the counter I whimpered for an entirely different reason. He moved back a little but only enough for him to undo my jeans and shove his hand into my panties.  
Being the smug bastard he was he didn't move, just allowed me to feel the touch and warmth of his hand that was slowly driving me crazy. I moved my eyes from my crotch and up to meet his and had I been any lesser of a woman I would have cursed the shit-eating smirk on his face as he watched me grow more and more desperate. Staring into his eyes I decided to just fuck it all and started moving against his hand. It wasn't ideal and Jared was anything but helpful but it was enough friction to make me close my eyes and moan aloud as I felt my orgasm inching closer.  
“Open your eyes.” In my pleasure-blinded state I couldn't remember if I'd heard his voice all night but it was heavy with lust and dominance and I found myself obeying, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “That's a good Kitty Cat.”  
I couldn't help it. I moaned at the mere mention of the nick name and I was rewarded with Jared's fingers finally moving against my center. For once my eyes rolled back for the right reason, the pleasure I was feeling was so intense I felt like I was losing contact with my body.  
And as the pitch of my moans changed his fingers sped up and I was lost, the blinding white light hit me, my head was spinning and I even think I forgot how to breathe for a moment or two.  
Coming down from my high I caught Jared's eyes again in the mirror and I let out a whimper at the sight of him licking my juices off of his fingers. He leaned over me and what he said before walking away had me shivering for more.  
“Did I try hard enough?”

Let's just say his flirting will be more well recieved in the future!


End file.
